Surgical instruments such as discectomy devices have been used for various purposes such as removing nucleus pulposus from a herniated spinal disc. These devices include various forms of grasping forceps. One form of grasping forceps is a rongeur which includes a pair of movable jaws having teeth for capturing the disc material between the jaws and then closing the jaws to confine the disc material so that it can be removed when the rongeur is withdrawn from the operative site.
A disadvantage with conventional grasping forceps, such as rongeurs, is the possibility of the jaws clamping against the dura or a major blood vessel whereby the structure is injured by the closing teeth.